


couch snuggles

by nyanfire



Series: family of blondes and a little bird. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, christa and armin are my eruri babies, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanfire/pseuds/nyanfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oi. Erwin."</p><p>A nudge. Another nudge.</p><p>The tall man laying on the couch -- had he fallen asleep? -- groaned, blinking open his bleary eyes. Before him is his dark-haired boyfriend, who is glaring down and holding two bundles of blondes. "Levi?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	couch snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like writing something short
> 
>  
> 
> it's unbeta'd so im sorry for any mistakes. and sorry for the unnecessary flashback. ha

"Oi. Erwin."

 

A nudge. Another nudge.

 

The tall man laying on the couch -- had he fallen asleep? -- groaned, blinking open his bleary eyes. Before him is his dark-haired boyfriend, who is glaring down and holding two bundles of blondes. "Levi?"

 

"Move the fuck over, shithead." His words were affectionate, and the features on his face were soft. Erwin gave him a sweet smile as he pushed himself up, dully noting his numb arm -- he must have slept on it. Levi curled in his rightful spot as Erwin scooted over. "Finally got Armin and Christa back to sleep. I was afraid if I put them down, they'd cry like before," the man murmured, pressing his face against Erwin's side...

 

-  
A year before, Levi was in the tattoo parlor he owned. That day, he was sanitizing the chairs before the next costumer came for their scheduled appointment. Auruo had also dropped the box of needles which Levi yelled at him for. As Petra was getting him some new ones, the door opened and the little bell rang, and the man that came through was not who Levi was expecting. He was tall, blond and handsome, looked like he's in his early twenties, and was wearing a fucking suit. For a moment Levi had wondered if this man walked into the wrong building. 

 

"Hello. I hope I'm not too late, am I?" the blond said, smiling brightly as he fixed his tie. Levi had rolled his eyes and gestured for him to sit down at one of the chairs. 

 

The place where the man wanted the tattoo was on his back. So when his shirt and jacket came off, Levi had to fight the surprise off his face when he was met with some brilliant inkworks on the man's back, there were some on his chest and upper arms too. The emblem of wings the man wanted was finished after a few hours.

 

Levi hadn't been expecting to see him again, until he was asked if the blond could come next month. Just for a small tattoo.

 

Next month came more quickly than Levi expected, and he was more than certain that the man only did this so he could ask Levi out on a date, which Levi obliged to, after the tattoo of a little, black bird was finished.

 

During that date, Levi had found out that Erwin worked in his parents' business and he was a single father of two children.

 

Despite of the latter, Levi had asked if he could still see him again.  
-

 

...Erwin chuckled, moving his arm to wrap around the smaller man, which Levi grunted at since now his face was up against the other's pit. "Sorry.." the blond man breathed, and Levi stretched up as far as he could while holding two babies, Erwin leaned down for them to share a chaste kiss.

 

"Don't be.."

**Author's Note:**

> and they almost fall asleep until levi figures they should put the kiddies back in their cribs


End file.
